


lighting bolts on your skin

by Itch



Series: Sylvix Week 2019 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Deep Meaningful Conversation, DmC - Freeform, M/M, Possessive Sylvain, Praise Kink, Top Felix, dirty talking, felix does not hold the braincell, felix face fucks sylvain because lol dont we all, it has a smidge of angst in the middle but not a lot, top sylvain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 08:30:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21071951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itch/pseuds/Itch
Summary: Felix thinks Sylvain only wants him for a quick stress release during the war.Sylvain thinks Felix is the most wonderful man he's never met.How could it possibly go wrong?





	lighting bolts on your skin

**Author's Note:**

> Written day five of Sylvix week! Prompt was tears! Beta'd by the wonderful Cha

There was just... something about the way Sylvain purred his name that drove Felix mad. Something about the way Sylvain's breath hitched, back arching up to press against Felix who always pulled away, determined to keep the teasing distance. All their times together were like this, Sylvain at Felix's mercy, and Felix keeping an almost chaste distance, kisses fleeting and bites lingering. Sylvain sighed Felix's name as the slimmer man sunk his teeth into Sylvain's hip, sucking a deep purple mark. He told Sylvain he only did it because Sylvain loved it, but that was a lie. Felix loved marking Sylvain in places only Sylvain could see, because Sylvain was  _ his _ . Not that he wanted to admit he thought of Sylvain that way. Sylvain didn't view him in that sort of way. Sylvain saw him as a quick lay, a stress relief in the middle of a raging war. That was all. Right?

Wrong. Oh, how he couldn’t be more wrong. Sylvain let his head tip back and he let out another low groan that rumbled all the way up from his chest, fingers lacing through Felix's silken locks as the swordsman pressed his nose against the tent in Sylvain's underwear. Sylvain adored Felix, everything about him, from the scowl nearly permanently etched onto his delicate face to his supposedly hidden smoking habit. He wished he could tell Felix about it, drown him in affection, but he knew Felix would pull away and resist as if it was slander.

"Felix, ngh-" He started but he was silenced by a clean handkerchief being produced from Felix's pocket. He knew what would happen with it if he carried on. Felix gagged him fairly often with it if he couldn't keep quiet. It wasn't his fault he was so vocal. It also wasn't his fault Felix's name felt like melted chocolate in his mouth, exquisitely sweet. He bit his lip as Felix's deft fingers slipped into his waistband, and lifted his hips to aid him in pulling his slacks down to mid thigh. With no time wasted, Felix drew the tip of his tongue languidly up the underside of Sylvain's cock before licking across the top. Sylvain wished Felix would look up at him. He wished they could make eye contact as he felt Felix's warm mouth sink down over his length, just the lightest brush of teeth that made him want to buck upwards, but he stilled the urge… for now.

Felix enjoyed toying with Sylvain when he had him like this. Handkerchief wound around his fingers just in case, Felix played Sylvain like a fiddle, taking him as deep as he could and making an overdramatic choking noise, putting on a slight show before pulling out, letting his tongue hang out and a line of drool connect the tip of his tongue to the head of Sylvain's cock. Sylvain's hand caressed down Felix's cheek and he nearly leant into his touch but he stopped himself, occupying himself with lavishing attention on Sylvain's cock and balls once again. Like this, he had Sylvain under his spell and there was no one else Sylvain could possibly want to be around, Felix assured himself as he let his hands wander upwards to find an over sensitive nipple to pinch, wanting to hear Sylvain whine. He waited for Sylvain to stop feeling as tense under his hands before he deepthroated him again, letting out another soft choking noise, and he smiled to himself at the way Sylvain's muscles bunched in self-restraint. One day, he would love for Sylvain to release his restraint and ravage him in whatever way Sylvain felt fit. He would have to admit to Sylvain he wanted him as more than just a casual sex buddy for that to happen though, and he didn't plan on making a fool out of himself like that.

Felix once told Sylvain he was in love with him. It was just after the war broke out, in a battle where their numbers became decimated and they lost nigh-on everyone. If Mercedes hadn't come along at the last minute, Felix would have been lost too. He had been struck by a Thoron that he'd not heard had been cast, and it had knocked him flying, his weapon being lost in the process. When he came to, Sylvain had been cradling him against his chest, tears flowing freely down his face. He told Sylvain he loved him then, with his blood-smeared glove resting on Sylvain's face, just as the corners of his vision faded. Next thing he knew he was in a tiny cabin, Mercedes' hands hovering over his chest glowing with a vibrant mint-coloured light. Sylvain never mentioned what he'd said afterwards, and Felix took that as a 'I don't love you back'. That was okay. Sylvain didn't have to love him back. Just being friends with benefits was… fine. It had to be just fine. He didn't have a chance at anything else.

Felix felt a shot of ice go through him and he sat up quickly, too quickly, the whole world spinning around him. Sylvain pushed himself up as well, one hand reaching for Felix, the other pushing himself back into his underwear.

"Felix?" There was concern in his voice, and Felix waved at him as if the words were physical things he could bat off.

"Sweetmeats." The word left him before he could think, and Sylvain stopped dead. It had been their code word since they were kids, it meant  _ stop _ . He froze in place, and if it hadn't been such a serious moment they both would have laughed at the way he was still, sitting with his legs spread, an obvious boner, and one arm out. Felix wiped his chin on the hankie he was holding before dropping it as he scrambled out of the tent. Sylvain stared at the open tent flap in utter confusion. What had just happened? He reached back into his underwear as he followed Felix out into the night, tucking the head of his boner under his waistband to hide it as much as possible. He scooped the handkerchief up off the floor and rubbed it between his thumb and forefinger, thinking. 

Felix stumbled out of the circle of tents that were set up around a now dead fire, heading for the edge of the forest. He found a tree by blindly reaching in the darkness and he threw a fist forward, the bark crunching under his knuckles. Pain ricocheted back up his arm and he clenched his teeth together.

"Felix…" He whirled around, holding his hand to his chest to see Sylvain watching him, dancing fire at his fingertips. Damn him and his black magic. "Don't make me chase you, because you know I will, and you know I am faster than you when I want to be. Talk to me." He came closer and Felix backed himself into the tree, looking at the ground. He had nothing to say that he even  _ could _ say without bringing it back to the stupid "I'm dying so here's a confession" moment he regretted making.

"I can't. It's stupid. I shouldn't have said-" Sylvain was in his personal space now and he lost his words, bottom lip twitching. "anything." Sylvain tucked a hand under Felix's chin and flexed his fingers, making Felix look up at him, noting the way his amber eyes were swimming in unspilled tears. He'd seen Felix cry before, but only as children. Felix had been known to cry at everything when they were young, but he'd hardened as he aged, and Sylvain hadn't seen him cry since. There was something worrying about the fact Felix was tearing up now. What had Sylvain done?

"You can. You can tell me anything Felix, You know that. I can't fix it if I don't know the problem." That made Felix laugh crudely and he pulled his face out of Sylvain's hand.

"I don't need fixing. Nothing needs fixing. We just... need to get back to me getting you off and then we go to our own tents and we don't speak of this again. Meaningless sex and then sleep." He could feel Sylvain's eyes boring into him, and an owl screeched somewhere in the distance, cutting the silence between them. Sylvain was confused by Felix's words. Meaningless sex? That wasn't how he'd been viewing it. In fact their escapades had been full of meaning to him at least.

"Meaningless sex?" Sylvain sounded hurt. "How long has it been meaningless to you?" That made Felix turn around. He wasn't expecting to see such obvious pain in Sylvain's face, but it was there as plain as day. "Felix, you told me you loved me. I said it back. I didn't realise that this was all…" Felix's brain stopped and restarted in a record-scratch manoeuvre, his mouth going dry. There was no way he heard that right.

"Wait, you said it back?" Felix ran a hand through his hair, heart racing a mile a minute. Sylvain had said it back? Had he seriously said it back? And Felix has missed it?

"You... didn't realise I had said it back?" An awkward cloud of silence fell over them both as they processed what was just said. The owl screeched again and a breeze swept through the clearing, rustling their hair.

"Oh."

"Oh indeed."

Sylvain made them go back to the tent, where he lit one of his lamps and set it down in the corner. Neither was speaking just yet, still processing what had just happened. There were words running a hundred miles a minute through Felix's mind, and he couldn't decide which ones he wanted to say. Did he ask Sylvain why he had never said it since? Did he ask why Sylvain hadn't thought once, in the past two years, to bring it up again? Sylvain had healed Felix's hand silently, ignoring Felix's mumbled protests about it, and had refused to let go of it afterwards. Sylvain ran a thumb over Felix's knuckles before finally saying something. There was only one train of thought in Sylvain's mind, and it was bouncing off the walls, insisting it be said.

"Felix. I...” he wet his lips, hands shaking slightly. He gritted his teeth for a moment and brought his other hand up to hold Felix's. Focusing on the warmth from Felix, he carried on, pointedly avoiding looking up at his friend's face. “It was me. The... the Thoron.” One hand absently meandered up Felix's arm, tracing the lightning-bolt scars that were zig zagged across his skin. “I hadn't used it before, and we were overwhelmed, I charged it and it was too powerful, it was too much for me and it knocked me over. I misfired it. I didn't know where it had gone until I heard you shout.” He let go of Felix and scrubbed his face with the heels of his hands, smearing tears across his cheeks, the guilt from the event welling up, shame thickening his voice. “I was too wrung out from charging the stupid thing I didn't have any magic left for a heal when I got to you. It's my fault you nearly died. I misfired, and I couldn't heal.” Felix just stared at him in silence, processing the words he'd just said. Sylvain was the one who fired the Thoron that nearly killed him. His mind whirred, and his left hand traced where Sylvain's hand had been, up his arm, following the ridges the spell had left. Sometimes he could still feel it pulsing through him, the burning down both arms and spilling onto his chest. He breathed in deeply before letting out a sigh.

“It was an accident.” Sylvain looked up at him through his eyelashes at the sound of those four words. “I forgive you.” Felix... forgave him. “You didn't mean to do it. But there's one thing I need to know.” Sylvain prepared himself for the worst, but that never came. “Did you say you loved me because you thought you'd killed me? Or did you actually mean it?” Felix was the one who reached out to Sylvain then, taking his hands and pulling them into his lap. It was oddly soft of him, Felix wasn't usually the one to show affection. Sylvain was the one who wanted to cuddle, who tried to sneak kisses only to be batted away.

“I meant it. I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it. I just said it then because I thought it was my only chance.” Felix's gaze was set on Sylvain's lips, the bottom one plush and red from where Sylvain had been chewing on it during their conversation. “I do love you, Felix.” Felix let out a shuddering breath he hadn’t realised he was holding and leant in, his lips brushing Sylvain's.

Sylvain's brain exploded as he felt Felix kiss him. Felix kissed him. All these times in the past years he'd tried to kiss Felix he'd found himself pushed away, and a mumble of not now which he had never understood. Of course, now that he knew Felix hadn't been aware he loved it, it made complete sense. He felt like such an asshole; over two years he'd crawled into Felix's tent, they'd had some sort of sex, and then he'd had to slink back to his own before anyone noticed they were sharing. All this time Felix must have felt like Sylvain was using him. Tonight, tonight, Sylvain was going to pay him back for all those times. It was Sylvain's turn to be in control. He put his hands on Felix's shoulders and pushed him down, covering Felix's body with his own. Felix had never relinquished control before, and the way he let Sylvain guide him down onto the bed roll boded well. Their kiss was slow and deep, tongues brushing over one another, hands exploring in ways they hadn't done before. Felix knew every plane of Sylvain's body, the way each muscle bunched and then released, exactly where to drag his nails down to make Sylvain hiss, where to grab to make him roll his hips forward. For Sylvain though, this was a learning experience. His fingers were deft in undoing the buttons on Felix's shirt, hands slipping under the fabric. Felix's chest was like a map, the scars from the spell criss-crossing across his chest and stomach, coiling around his slim waist and angled hips. There were other scars Sylvain could feel too, straight lines from weapons. He wondered how he'd got them, and when. That was a conversation for a time that wasn't now though. He tore himself away from Felix's lips, admiring the pretty pink they were, and he nipped Felix's jaw, growling softly as he pressed his nose against Felix's neck and breathed in. The heady scent of his lover filled his senses and his trousers started to feel too tight for the second time tonight. Felix's long fingers wound into his thick red hair and tightened as he grazed his teeth over Felix's collarbone, pausing for a second before biting down, leaving a mark.

“Ngh, Syl,” Felix started, hips rutting upwards. Sylvain hadn't been able to do this before. Hadn't been allowed to service Felix in the way he'd done for him.

“Mine.” Sylvain whispered reverently against the mark before adding a second one next to it. Felix nearly didn't hear him. Nearly. The simple utterance of that one word made him so hard it practically hurt and he clenched his fists, nails digging into his palm.

“Yours.” He agreed before forcing himself to release his fists, choosing instead to run his hands gently through Sylvain's hair, to lose himself in the way it waved and curled around his fingers, as if every part of Sylvain was refusing to let Felix go. Sylvain's mouth was clever and quick, brushing kisses along Felix's chest, tongue deft and teasing over his nipples, enjoying the panting noises he was making Felix lose control of. Felix's eyes fluttered shut as Sylvain's breath tickled his navel, tantalisingly close to where Felix wanted his mouth to be. Sylvain looked up at him through those long eyelashes again and something flicked on inside Felix. There was something... begging him in those eyes. As if Sylvain needed Felix to do something. Using his grip in Sylvain's hair as leverage, Felix pushed his head down, feeling Sylvain open his mouth and use his teeth through the fabric to tease his hardness.

“More.” The feeling of the word against him nearly made him come undone, and Felix knew what he wanted. What he needed. Sylvain had spent so long being dominated by Felix, he needed him to keep doing it. His guilt was still stacked high in his chest, and the only way he found relief from it was from having Felix take him over. Felix used his other hand to shove his underwear down, and pulled on Sylvain's hair till he could feel his lips against his cock. Sylvain opened his mouth, letting the head slide in over his tongue, and Felix groaned, low and slow.

“You're so good, so good to me Sylvain,” Felix wasn't usually a talker, but he decided this time to just let go, let Sylvain hear what he wanted to hear. “And you've got such a pretty mouth that's usually full of words, but right now it's full of cock isn't it. Full of my cock.” Sylvain nodded to the best of his ability, tongue pressing on the underside of Felix's cock, opening his mouth a little more so the rest of Felix's cock could slide in deeper, making him choke a little. Felix's expression turned a little, silently asking  _ you want me to stop? _ and Sylvain's eyes begging him not to. Felix decided to test the waters a little more, hips pushing upwards, Sylvain's mouth making a deliciously wet and sloppy noise, making Felix's head spin. With encouragement from Sylvain he carried on, getting braver and braver with each thrust, learning about just how much Sylvain could take.

It turned out Sylvain could take a fair beating, and sooner rather than later Felix was well and truly fucking into his mouth, the noises and the feel of the drool coming from his mouth, warmth turning cold in the night air sending his brain into the stars. Sylvain took every pull and push of his hair in his stride, using his jaw and tongue to make Felix whine, but still letting Felix have the majority of the control. Felix all of a sudden pulled on his hair sharply, making him stop sucking, and Sylvain's jaw hung open a little bit, a thin line of drool connecting his mouth to Felix's dick.

“Wha?” Felix brushed a thumb over Sylvain's bottom lip, plush after the beating it just took, and he smiled.

“I want to fuck you Sylvain. I want to make you come apart with each thrust of my cock into your ass. Please?” The noise Sylvain made was that of a whine, a pressing needy whine. He nodded dumbly, forgetting how to speak as he found himself pulled into the position Felix wanted him in, on his hands and knees, ass in the air. "Oh look at you, so desperate," Felix crooned, a nearly dangerous tone in his voice sending shivers down Sylvain's spine. "So precious. Don't you worry Sylvain, I'm planning on taking such good care of you."

Felix wasn't lying when he says he planned on taking care of Sylvain, as Sylvain found out, Felix using a nearby vulnerary as lube to slide one slim finger into his ass, one knuckle deep, two knuckles deep- Sylvain bit down on his hand as his finger bottomed out and the feeling intensified to the point he thought he would burst. 

"M-more," was all he could manage to say, Felix smirking out of view. 

"More?" Felix teased, pulling his finger nearly the full length out only to push it back in alongside another one, the stretch making Sylvain tear up a little. He knew he could ask Felix to stop if he needed, but he didn't want to, rocking his hips backwards a little, wanting, no, needing it. “You want more do you? Do you want my cock? Want me to  _ fuck _ you?” Felix added a third finger as he said fuck, and Sylvain could do nothing more than moan in agreement, nodding his head sharply.

“Please, please Felix, I need it, need you, please,  _ please _ fuck me,” he was begging now, well and truly, and Felix didn't have the will to deny him what he needed. He moved up, propping himself on his knees, and coated his cock in a slick layer of the vulnerary, pressing the tip to Sylvain's opening just a little, testing. Sylvain pushed his hips back desperately, forcing Felix inside, who chuckled.

“Oh you are just so  _ needy _ Sylvain, what if I ordered you to be still hmm? Ordered you to be still and wait, and that you get what I decide to give you?” The hand that was dry laced into Sylvain's hair and he pulled, hard, hips snapping forward to bottom out in Sylvain. Sylvain's vision flashed white in ecstasy, and he choked down a cry. The filthy words falling from Felix's mouth were all the more arousing, and he didn't stop speaking as he set a steady rhythm. “Saints Sylvain, do you know how good you feel? How tight, how warm, how you just seem to fit so perfectly around me as if you were made for me to fuck?” Sylvain couldn't find any words to respond with, and he just settled for nodding, and pushing his knuckles into his mouth to stem the noises he was making. His thighs quivered a little, he needed to come. He had been so close before, with Felix's mouth around him, and this was just so much better.

“Fe-Felix, want to come, need to come, Felix touch me, please,” Felix leant over Sylvain's back, kissing between his shoulder blades, hand wrapping around his dick and giving it just a few short tugs before Sylvian's hole clenched around him as he came hard over Felix's hand. The clench was all Felix needed to climax as well, filling him with his come. After a few seconds of bliss, he became acutely aware of the chill in the tent, the sweat sticking to him, and the fact they were both now covered in come with no sort of thing to wipe it with. He pulled out of Sylvain, watching a little bit of himself leak back out, and he swallowed. Damn that was hot. If he had a lesser refraction time he would be leaning in, licking it away, making Sylvain whine and beg for more again. But he was tired, and wanted to lay down with Sylvain in his arms, kiss his hair, and let them both drift off to sleep.

Sylvain murmured something as Felix used his shirt to wipe him up, uncaring about the fact it would mean he would need to sleep shirtless that night, and Felix just shushed him. 

“Not now, Sylvain,” he shushed, laying down on the bedroll, tapping Sylvain on the shoulder to get him to lay down with him. “Sleep, you must be tired.” Sylvain nodded, using Felix's chest as a pillow, eyes drifting closed before he could properly say anything. “I know, I know, I love you too.”

They both fell asleep with smiles on their faces, and none of the other men in the camp come morning dared mention why they both emerged from the same tent, one of them without a shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> Join the wonderful sylvix discord here; https://discord.gg/  
Feed the starving writer with comments and kudos, and find me on twitter @nothinggoeshere!


End file.
